La hechicera albina
by Sam-Auditore
Summary: Una chica de pelo blanco y ojos azules, acaba de iniciarse como novata en isla Siwa, donde tendrá que empezar un entrenamiento para llevar acabo una misión totalmente desconocida para ella.


**Nota de la autora:** _¡Buenas! Hoy me veo en una tarde calurosa dispuesta a escribir esto. Grand Fantasia es un juego que la verdad me ha tenido enganchada en épocas de exámenes (sí, resulta que ahora que tengo tiempo libre en verano, no me apetece mucho jugar). El caso es que me apetecía muchísimo escribir algo nuevo y sobre este juego. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo pero como no lo encontré en las clasificaciones pensé que luego no podría publicarlo así que no quise empezar nada. Pero resulta que hoy si que lo he encontrado y digo, bueh ¿Y por qué no? En fin, tengo poco más que añadir. Tal ve que como observación diré que juego en los dos servidores (tanto español como inglés) aunque prefiero el inglés. También que he cambiado varias cosas para ponerlo un poco más a mi gusto y a la historia porque no voy a escribir todas las misiones y ese tipo de cosas... pero si veis algo que no os agrada o no creéis que es correcto, os invito a dejar un comentario y que me lo hagáis saber. Bueno, espero que esto sea más o menos de vuestro agrado y ver si hay gente a la que le interesa esto. En fin, es un placer._

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la ambientación me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de AeriaGames and Entertainment creadora del juego online Grand Fantasia.

* * *

Desde hace mucho que los mensajeros de sprites existían. Ellos derrotan al mal con ayuda de por supuesto, un sprite en el comienzo de sus entrenamientos y pueden criar más si así lo quieren. Normalmente una persona iniciaba su viaje cuando un sprite lo elegía. Todo se remonta a la historia de Liciana. Acababa de comenzar su entrenamiento y se encontraba en la Isla Siwa, acompañada de Mercurio su fiel Sprite el cual le iba a brindar unas estupendas armaduras que más adelante le harían falta. Liciana, chica de pelo corto blanco y grandes ojos azules se sentía extraña. Hacía solo como unos cincos minutos un extraño bicho amarillo que según él se hacía llamar Efe, le había explicado todo esto pero ella no entendía nada, ya que por alguna razón sentía como si tuviera otra vida pero no se acordaba de nada. Era como si por arte de magia hubiera acabado en esa isla y ahora le tocara asumir toda una responsabilidad desconocida para ella.

—Oye, Mercurio... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora mismo? —preguntaba Liciana algo atontada.

—Maestra, ahora mismo solo debe de seguir el entrenamiento básico en ésta isla y después podrá elegir su camino y abrirse puertas para ayudar en este pobre mundo. —Le respondió aquel bichito verde y pequeño, que parecía una gota.

Liciana llegaba hasta eso de que tenía que hacer un entrenamiento pero... ¿Escoger un camino? Realmente le quedaba mucho por saber del extraño mundo en el que se encontraba y no contaba con mucha ayuda aparte de su sprite que pegaba demasiados botes felizmente y no quería molestarle en ese momento. Fue por eso que simplemente hizo todas las misiones que poco a poco le fueron dando. A diferencia de los demás ella estaba sola. No conocía a nadie y no se le daba muy bien hacer amigos pero envidiaba a todos aquellos principiantes que tan felices hacían las misiones juntos mientras que ella intentaba arreglarse la vida sola con Mercurio. El sabio Babama pareció darse cuenta e intentó animarla con el tema de los caminos.

—Babama, discúlpeme pero... ¿Podría usted explicarme todo eso de los caminos? —preguntó la joven aprendiz nerviosa.

—Eso es algo de lo que yo no me hago cargo, debes ir con el guerrero Muha, él podrá explicártelo todo. —respondió el viejo anciano.

Liciana quería enterarse de todo sobre los caminos, para ella sonaba filosófico. Caminaba tranquilamente y disfrutando de tu entorno, hasta que Mercurio la saco de sus pensamientos. Efe le había explicado como los sprites podían fabricar objectos muy importantes para un mensajero, así que siguiendo sus pausas le pidió a Mercurio la armadura de principiante que debía de utilizar. Se pensaba que la armadura iba a ser algo más extravagante, pero solo fueron unas botas que iban conjuntadas con unos guantes y una falda de cuero que sin concordar con la imaginación de Liciana eran bastante simples. Le sorprendió al ponérselos porque le quedaba todo perfectamente y no recordaba haberle dado sus medidas a Mercurio, algo que la hizo inquietarse y pensar que tal vez era mejor ducharse lejos de ese sprite. Aun así ese pequeño bicho verde, le había ayudado mucho y lo seguía haciendo así que no preguntó por nada y le agradeció por el trabajo. Mercurio en forma de respuesta empezó a dar muchos botes mientras repetía sin cesar _"¡Tengo la mejor maestra del mundo, tengo la mejor maestra del mundo!" _

Sin darse cuenta Liciana se reía abiertamente. Desde que había llegado se sentía perdida pero gracias a Mercurio se encontraba mejor, él no se separaría de ella y parecía que le adoraba. Por una vez parecía que estaba en su lugar.

* * *

Estaba sin palabras. Muha acababa de explicarle todo lo referente a los caminos, específicamente los cuatro caminos.

El primero, el camino del_ luchador_. Para todos aquellos que querían convertirse en paladines o berserkers.

El segundo, el camino del _cazador_. Lo escogen novatos que quieren llegar a ser arqueros o asesinos.

El tercero, el camino del _acólito_. Jóvenes aprendices que aspiraban a ser sabios o clérigos.

Y por último y el que más le había llamado la atención por ahora, el camino del_ hechicero_. Todos aquellos interesados en la magia básicamente que al final serían nigromantes o magos brujos.

Lo que le hacía interesarse por la magia era el simple hecho de que era algo sobrenatural. Al principio pensó que debía optar por ser una _luchadora_ ya que no tenía interés precisamente en armas de fuego o arcos, no se veía intentando aprender todas esas habilidades que tendrán los _acólitos_ y no podía dedicarse a ser _hechicera_ ya que suponía que necesitaban algún poder extraño para hacer sus hechizos.

—Novata Liciana, tienes tiempo hasta decidir tu camino. Piénsalo y cuando estés segura, ven. —Muha le contestó algo enfadado.

Sin saber las razones del pequeño enfado que le había provocado al guerrero, Liciana se fue al pequeño albergue donde residían los novatos hasta el día de su partida, aunque estaba prácticamente vacía, al parecer, los novatos no llegaban a alcanzar ni un día y ella allí estaba sola y capaz de estar en aquel triste albergue durante semanas. Se tumbó en la cama y reflexionó. Si se supone que es el camino que ella va a escoger, ahora que tiene la oportunidad de elegir lo mejor sería ser hechicera pero... ¿Y si no puede dar vuelta atrás y no tiene ningún talento para ser hechicera que iba a hacer? Salió corriendo en busca del sabio Babama, tal vez él podía aconsejarle, aunque la última vez que le preguntó algo sobre los caminos no le contó nada ya que esa no era su tarea. Parece ser que el sabio Babama quedaba descartado. Por otro lado está Muha pero hoy lo había enfadado por algo y sería mejor no preguntarle nada; por lo menos hoy. Solo podía hablarlo con Mercurio quien no había vuelto de su recolecta de materiales todavía. Se paró de repente y no sabía si dar la vuelta y dormir hasta que el sprite volviera o simplemente... ir a Muha y decir su decisión, no quería estar en esa isla eternamente. Al final optó por la última idea, ir a Muha y decirle su elección. Corrió hasta la pequeña ciudad donde estaba el guerrero. Cuando llegó vio a varios mensajeros ya que no se les podía llamar novatos una vez elegida su opción, todos hablando de las tres capitales principales a donde tenían que marchar dependiendo de su camino.

Se quedó mirando a un acólito el cual, acababa de conseguir su primer bastón. Este, se sintió observado y comenzó a mirar a todos los lados para saber de donde venía esa presencia que le estaba intimidando en cierto modo. No fue menos su sorpresa al ver a una novata de pelo blanco y ojos azules mirándole. Obviamente en cuanto vio a la chica apartar la mirada, se acercó para hablar con ella.

—Hola, novata. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el acólito con soberbia.

—Tengo nombre, no hace falta que me llames novata. Y no, tranquilo estoy muy bien así. —respondía Liciana no de muy buenos modales.

El chico puso mala cara y se fue de nuevo con sus compañeros. No era menos la rabia de Liciana por ese estúpido al que solo se le veía un ojo por culpa de cabello. Le había sentado muy mal lo de novata, sí, es lo que es pero él lo dijo con un tono de superioridad que le molestó más de lo que le gustaría. Sin más, emprendió de nuevo su camino hasta Muha, que no parecía muy feliz de verla.

_"¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo esta maldita isla? Si la gente en las tres capitales van a ser igual de idiotas creo que paso de todo esto, aunque no pueda..." _pensaba la chica.

—Antes de que me digas nada, solo te digo una cosa, haz lo que de verdad quieras hacer, no lo que resulte más práctico o vaya a darte más dinero. —le dijo Muha.

Esas palabras taladraron la cabeza de la albina. Muha le había puesto mala cara porque vio su dudar y la pequeña intención de escoger el camino del luchador con tal de tenerlo más fácil, no esforzarse tanto y no escoger lo que quería. En un segundo Liciana pensó como no lo había hecho en todo el día pero seguía pensando que lo mejor era escoger el camino de luchadora.

—Quiero escoger el camino del hechicero.

Espera. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué acaba de decir, no era su intención decir eso pero le salió solo! Aunque pensándolo bien era lo que quería. No iba a renunciar a lo que siempre había querido, aunque no recordarse nada de su pasado hasta el momento que llego a Siwa, esta pequeña y molesta isla que no parecía gustarle nada. Muha estaba igual de asombrado que ella, aunque por diferentes razones. Había oído al alma de esa muchacha hablar. También descubrió la cara de sorpresa de la misma, supuso que no se esperaba eso. Antes de que la albina pudiera arrepentirse de su decisión, Muha le dio todos los libros de hechizos que necesitaba aprender antes de partir y por fin, el deseado cambio de novata a hechicera.

* * *

Paso ese día y Liciana, se encontraba en lo más alto de la isla. Resulta que después de seleccionar tu camino, tienes que aprender tus habilidades y después ponerlas en práctica por un par de días, digamos que los mensajeros de sprites eran trasladados a lo más alto de la isla. Se sentía de lo más idiota, por lo que había estado sufriendo por absolutamente nada. Le contó todo lo sucedido a Mercurio, el cual se mostró muy ofendido por no ver como su queridísima maestra como cambiaba de título. Justo en ese momento se acordó del acólito. Ciertamente el muchacho no había sido precisamente simpático pero ella tampoco había sabido responderle bien. De todos modos ya no había vuelta atrás, él se había ido a alguna de las tres capitales y para cuando ella saliera que eso sería dentro de unos dos días, puede que el joven estuviera ya en otro lugar. Y ahora que caía no sabia nada de las tres capitales... esta vez lo mejor sería preguntarle a Mercurio y consultar con él las cosas.

—Mercurio, ¿Tú sabes algo de las tres capitales? —preguntó con ansia de curiosidad.

—¡Claro, lo sé casi todo! Las tres capitales son Kaslow, Ilya y Jale. Y dependiendo de que camino hayas escogido tienes que ir a una capital o otra. Realmente puedes hacer lo que quieras pero te conviene más ir a la de tu clase. Por cierto con clase me refiero a camino, hay muchas formas de llamarlo. —respondía Mercurio con una carita adorable.

—Entiendo... ¿si yo soy una hechicera a donde debo ir?

—Mira, los luchadores o quienes quieran pueden ir a Kaslow, ya que Kaslow es la ciudad central, allí acaba todo el mundo pero como ya te he dicho de primeras es mejor irse a cada uno a su sitio. Jale para los cazadores y por último Ilya para los acólitos y los hechiceros.

Una especie de luz se iluminó en Liciana. Si los acólitos y los hechiceros van a la misma capital, eso quiere decir que tal vez se encontrara con aquel muchacho y podría disculparse, bueno también exigir una disculpa. Por segunda vez en aquella isla, se sentía en su lugar, justo en el sitio donde ella pertenece, realmente Mercurio era de mucha utilidad y ya se había encariñado con él mucho. Este también había estado trabajando en la última armadura de Liciana, la cual puso el grito en el cielo al ver los pantalones tan indiscretos aunque se tranquilizó al ver su traje que era una especie toga y no se veían aquellos pantalones del demonio.

Tras recibir su armadura, Liciana comenzó con el estudio de hechizos, descubrió que no hay que tener nada especial para ser hechicera, solo hay que tener muy buena memoria para recordar los los hechizos y algo de puntería para poder darles a los malos. No tardo menos de una tarde en saberse todos los hechizos que Muha le había dado y ponerlos en práctica. Por estas razones la mandaron hasta lo más alto de la isla donde un titan hecho de roca amenazaba a los estudiantes. No fue difícil acabar con él, aunque al principio se sorprendió al ver que incluso siendo tan grande e intimidante, en cierto modo seguía siendo mono como todos los monstruos encontrados hasta ahora. Aunque era el doble de fuerte que ellos pero acabo con él.

Resulta que la albina de ojos azules que creía no tener talento y que en cierto día lo paso mal por no querer hacer lo que realmente quería, tenía mucho talento y hasta era ahora, era de las mejores mensajeras que había hasta ahora. Ese mismo día, justo después de acabar con aquel titan, bajo a la parte más baja de la isla a por comida, y se encontró con Muha. Estuvo hablando con él sobre todo lo que le había pasado y su último y recién éxito al derrotar al monstruo de piedra. Muha no parecía muy asombrado, era como si ya supiese que todo eso iba a pasar, así que le dio unos papeles a Liciana donde ponía que justo al día siguiente tendría que dejar la isla y dirigirse a una de las tres capitales.

—¿Y eso? ¡Se supone que hasta dentro de dos días no debo salir de aquí! —Casi protestaba la albina.

—Tu entrenamiento ha finalizado, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, Liciana. Lo mejor será que sigas con Mercurio en una capital. —dijo pacíficamente y con un tono orgulloso Muha —Al final resulta que eres un prodigio.

Liciana se sentía algo apenada por dejar la isla pero muy orgullosa y contenta le dio las noticias a Mercurio y este estalló en felicidad total. En realidad, le gustaba la isla pero no le había afectado mucho lo de su partida ya que no tenía nadie de quien despedirse. Y si lo pensaba bien, era lo mejor. El día que se encontró con el acólito también vio a mucha gente llorando porque se tenían que separar. Algunos se verían en dos días pero otros... quien sabe, los caminos de separan, y aunque pudieran ir a la misma capital siendo de diferentes caminos, por lo que parece hay demasiada gente en este mundo y a todos nos gusta conocer cosas nuevas.

Con ese pequeño pensamiento, se acostó y no tardó menos de cinco minutos en caer ante los brazos de Morfeo, porque había conseguido mucho en un día pero gracias a un esfuerzo duro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, tanto que ni siquiera había salido el sol, Liciana estaba terminando de prepararse para su aventura. Llevaba una bolsa la cual parecía a punto de explotar y a Mercurio en forma de cristal. Bajo de nuevo hasta la parte baja de la isla. Mientras bajaba vio como los primeros rayos de luz salían por fin y le daban un toque hermoso al cielo. Realmente iba a extrañar la isla Siwa.

Justo antes de llegar a la pequeña choza del sabio Babama, vio a una joven novata, haciendo las misiones. La muchacha de pelo rubio se giro y vio a Liciana. Se puso colorada, instintivamente Liciana le sonrió tratando de decirle, que diera lo mejor que ella pudiera. Se volvió a acordar del acólito, realmente el remordimiento la estaba matando. Se dirigió a la choza de Babama con él que habló durante un buen rato. Se entretuvo más de lo que debía con él, así que corrió hasta Muha para despedirse y hablar con el capitán del barco. Muha resultó ser más simpático de lo que le había parecido o eso o que estaba contento que se por fin se fuera. No le quiso dar importancia a eso y justo cuando estaba terminando de comprar comida se encontró de nuevo con la rubia novata que estaba confundida. Liciana se olía lo que pasaba y le quiso ayudar.

—¡Hola! Joven iniciada —le saludaba la albina.

—¡Hola! —respondía la rubia algo aturdida y nerviosa— sé que no te conozco ni nada... pero necesito que me aconsejes joven hechicera.

—Solo te diré una cosa, haz lo que quieras. Que no te importe lo que te digan los demás, y tampoco si ese camino es difícil para ti, con esfuerzo todo es posible, amiga.

Ni mil palabras más, la rubia salió disparada para hablar con Muha mientras con otra mano se despedía de Liciana. Esta con una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió hasta el barco que le esperaba para dirigirse a Ilya. Feliz y triste veía la isla alejarse de ella, muchas cosas habían ocurrido en pocos días y parecía que habían pasado hace mucho tiempo... eso pensó Liciana mientras levantaba su brazo y se despedía de la ahora acólita rubia que hacía pocos momentos había tratado como una hermana.


End file.
